


Meetings, Shoping, and Disney

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney References, Gen, M/M, Mentions of an asshole parent that missgenders someone, Mentions of getting back by buying clothes and make on their credit card, Metions of Remy, Metions of deciet, Multi, Shoping trip, Spider verse Alernate Universe, hottopic, liberale usu of spidersenses, mentions of Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Virgil goes to the mall and finds Emile in Hot topic. Emile convinces Virgil to let him pick out an outfit for him.





	Meetings, Shoping, and Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again for @sugarglider9603 and @aks-spiderverse-virgil Sander sides Spider AU

The minute that Virgil stepped near the store he knew that Emile was there. The part of him that recognized the other spider-powered teen light up in blacks, light pink and white for just a moment before he was able to push its way. He looked to where the colors were directed. Emile also looked his way, Virgil always thought it was cool that after the first meeting their spider senses started to identify the others. For example, Roman was red, orange/goldish color and white while Logan was dark blues, grays, and white.

Walking over to his friend, after a few months he knew he could call Emile a friend even if he didn’t always get along with one of his boyfriends, and waved. Emile refrained from hugging him, which he was glad for, and smiled at him. Virgil looked around, he knew that Remy and Dolion weren’t around based on his spider-sense but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t look for them anyway. Part of it was because he was around other people, another was sometimes Venom covered Team RED’s present.

“Dee, Vee and Remy not here?”

Virgil asked as he sorted through a rack of tee-shirts, he pulled out a black Moana one, it had the sting rayon it and it looked cute, to be honest. Looking at he realized that the store had a lot of clothes that went with Emile’s aesthetics, it explained why he was here but also brought up the question on how he didn’t see him before in here.

“No, Remy is still sleepy from last night and Lie is busy with a last minute project.”

Translation; Remy was still sleeping off last night's patrol and Dolion was working on late homework.

“What about Roman? He’s not here is he?”

Virgil knew that Emile already knew the answer already, but they were in public, and in public, they had to act a certain way in case anyone not in the know was watching. He answered as he saw another teen look their way.

“No, Roman is practicing his lines for the school play. Plus, I wanted to maybe get him his Christmas present while he was busy. That way there is less of a chance for him to see it.”

Emile hummed and picked up an “Alice in Wonderland” tee-shirt, the Cheshire cat printed big on it. Emile showed it to him, Virgil nodded giving him a soft ‘cute’ as he glanced at it. Emile’s eyes light up and Virgil glanced at him nervously. Emile’s kitten eyes were as dangerous as Patton’s puppy eyes, leith and able to make you doing anything.

Virgil glanced around as he waited for Emile to come out of the dressing room, Emile’s idea had been good, he had fun though since it was his turn to try out clothes next he was a little bit nervous. Emile hadn’t let him see what the clothes he picked out looked like, just like Virgil had with the clothes he picked out. He looked up when he heard the dressing rooms curtain open. Emile came out wearing the clothes he picked out, a white tee-shirt with Arial on the front and a pair of sweatpants that had Toothless's head on the pant leg. In addition to that Virgil had picked out a pair of Minnie mouse hi-tops, various bracelets adored his wrist and the pinked cat rimmed glasses were covering Emile’s eyes.

A part of him couldn’t help but think of Remy, maybe it was the glasses, but he put the thought into the back of his head and waved at Emile. Walking over he watched as Emile’s twirled in front of the mirror trying to see what it looked like from all sides. It was different than Emile’s usual style, but that was the point, to try on a different style than they were comfortable with. Emile sense of style usually reminded Virgil of a mixture of Logan and Patton. Wearing a tie, sweaters and slacks, when he wasn’t wearing his boyfriends' clothes at least, Emile was like some sort of love child of the two.

(Meanwhile someone once said that Remy was like the love child of him and Roman. That was awkward, especially because it was when they were not together yet and also because they weren’t good friends with Team Red yet.)

“Do you like it?”

Emile looked at him for a moment before smiling, “I love it Virgil, you picked out something I wouldn’t usually wear but still kept to my likes.”

Virgil nodded and watched as Emile stopped moving. Emile went back inside to change and Virgil wondered what Emile picked out. To be honest he knew that Emile wouldn’t pick out something that he was uncomfortable to wear. Sure he might be a little insecure about people seeing him in it, but he wouldn’t be uncomfortable about wearing it. It was probably what helped him agree to go along with Emile’s idea.

Emile walked out carrying the clothes that Virgil picked out in his arms, a smile on his face. Virgil nodded when he said that the clothes that he picked out for Virgil were already in the dressing room. Nodding Virgil walked in and closed the curtain, taking a deep breath and looked at the clothes that Emile picked out. He let out a small laugh as he saw what, exactly they were.

A hoodie dress, black and Lilo and Stitch themed it was exactly his aesthetic with the skeletons of Stitch at the bottom of it. A pair of ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ tights sat next to the dress that Virgil swore he was buying before he left, and on the ground was a pair of platform boots that had skulls on them. There were a few necklaces, one being a “Supernatural” one and the other one had a cat on a stone, and a few bracelets that were P!atd themed.

He changed into the clothes, laughing as he saw that underneath the clothes there was a bag. It was shaped like a coffin and had occupied stitched onto it. Another thing he was buying, if only to show the others because it was cute in his opinion. Shaking his head, he looked into the mirror before opening the curtain. Emile saw him and squealed, Virgil winced at the loud noise but otherwise didn’t do anything.

“You look so cute Virgil.”

Raising an eyebrow he looked back at the mirror before turning fully to Emile.

“Really?”

“Yep! You should totally let me buy that for you!”

Virgil paused and gave Emile a look, it wasn’t like he didn’t like the outfit, but for Emile to want to buy the outfit for him? That was different. In response, Emile pulled out a credit card and handed it to him. Reading the name on it he realized what was going on. Emile’s dad, who he may or may not have a dream to punch, was being an asshole and Emile was getting back at him. By taking care of his friends and buying clothes that they liked.

Virgil looked at Emile, however before he could say anything Emile spoke.

“He misgendered me again yesterday. And well, never did cancel the credit card he gave me so I thought why.”

Virgil fought the urge to text the others at the moment, Emile would know immediately what he was doing and try to stop him, and ask them to egg the man’s house. Instead, he smiled and let Emile buy him the clothes as long as he bought the clothes that Virgil picked out for himself too.

“Deal!” Emile smiled.

Virgil handed the card back to him and went to go change. With the curtain close he texted the group chat he had with the others before actually changing back into his clothes. Walking back out Emile didn’t give him a chance to say anything before taking the clothes from him and bringing them to the counter. Walking up behind Emile he added a “Steven Universe” pumpkin plushies that he saw Emile looking at earlier.  

Emile huffed but smiled at him and let the cashier ring it up. Together they walked out of HotTopic and out into the rest of the mall. They ended up spending the rest of the day together, Emile somehow convincing Virgil to let him buy him some makeup, and Virgil convincing Emile to buy some of his favorite clothes. By the end of the day, the two of them were holding multiple bags and laughing together as they told stories about their boyfriends.

And later that night, if Spidergale accidentally elbowed someone in saving someone else from a car? Well, no one was going to call him out especially after he yelled at the victim pushed them.


End file.
